


Madison:The Beginning

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel tells us of lessons learned in a series of tales from his life as a subservient in a dom/sub society





	Madison:The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

We had had a long journey but eventually we received our first glimpses of Madison, looming before us, our home for the next year or so. It was mainly a military training facility, as all zoners were put through basic military training. But Madison also offered academic roles for zoners, and although most would continue into full military training, a lucky few of us would be put into the academic courses, and I was to be one of the lucky few. On arrival we were swiftly split up into groups and assigned to a group Sergeant who we would report to in the next six weeks as we grew accustomed to our roles on the campus. My group was assigned to Group Sergeant Carl Winters, whom I instantly warmed to as he explained some of the rules and showed us about our new home.

Madison, like Cassius and so many other zone training camps, was made up of buildings scattered in orderly fashion about the large training fields and yards. Our bunkhouse overlooked one of the several officers barracks, Officers building Alpha, to the left of the bunkhouse was the medical centre and to the right the large gymnasium and training building. The back led straight onto a large training yard, where recruits were put through their paces. Our first day was spent getting used to our surroundings learning the rules of the bunkhouse. We were assigned to two in a room, and I found myself sharing with Martin Lewis a fellow zoner who, like myself, had been transferred here from Cassius. We were to become and remain firm friends over the years. Our room was basic, which we were used to, the bunk house also consisted of a large study, a recreation room, a luxury for those of us not used to such things. We also had a small communal kitchen and dining area and Sergeant Winters had his own private quarters.

In the first six weeks consisted of basic training, learning our way around the campus and being put through our paces as troops, and as we did so we were observed by certain officers whom, we were to find out later, would become our new Masters or Mistresses. In those first six weeks I found myself craving the academic courses I had experienced in Cassius. I was fluent in languages and my previous mentor and Mistress had introduced me to archaeology, which had become a passion, which I found hard to suppress. Eventually after those first few weeks a certain few of us were called into Sergeant Winters office and he informed us we would be given the opportunity to take up an academic course rather than go further into the military training. I leaped at the chance and started my studies with a hunger and vigour after being away from them for so long. I became so wrapped up in my studies that it was Martin who informed me of the attention we had been receiving from certain officers. Martin had went in for the full military training, something which highly appealed to him, he had hopes of eventually becoming a pilot and we were alone in the bunk house study when he broached the subject with me.

"So which of the officers have their eye on you Daniel?" he asked as he took a break from reading through a large textbook he was studying for his pilot training.

I managed to drag myself away from an engrossing history book of the tenth dynasty to look at him quizzically.

"S'cuse me?" I asked

"Have you been introduced to Colonel Havers? He's been present at most of my training the past week and a half, every time I look up he's there...watching me"

"Officers have been present wherever we are Martin, that's what we are here for" I replied "And no I haven't been introduced to Colonel Havers"

"But none have paid you any special attention?" pressed Martin

I sighed and rubbed my eyes slightly thinking, there had been a particular officer present at a few of my lectures, and I remembered him from basic training.

"There may be one" I answered, before shrugging my shoulders "I don't know Martin, I haven't paid much attention I guess"

I sat back from my book and glanced at the clock, it would be lights out soon so I flipped the book closed and looked over at Martin with a thought.

"To tell you the truth, these past few weeks have passed so quickly, I hadn't realised how long it was since..."

"We were serving" nodded Martin "Things are different here though Daniel, serving is...different"

"What are you going on about Martin?" I said, standing from the table and picking up my array of books and notes. He followed my example.

"I just...I don't know...its just different"

We exited the study and made our way to our room and I pondered on Martin and our conversation.

The next few days, I did become more aware of a certain officers being present at more of the lectures and studies I went to, as well as the few training sessions I still had to go through throughout the week. It was a week before we actually formally spoke, the chance happened when one of my lecturers introduced us as I was exiting the hall.

"Ah and here's one of my best students now. Daniel, this is Colonel Patterson, he's one of the few military officers around here who take a keen interest in the academic aspect of Madison."

I was unsure whether to salute the Colonel, but he gave me no chance as he smiled and extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you Daniel, Professor Hatton here was just praising the students of his class. Apparently he seems to have been given the pick of the bunch this year"

"Colonel" I replied with a slight nod of introduction as I shook his hand "Professor Hatton is a very good lecturer"

"And your a very good student" replied the Colonel matter of factly.

I smiled and lowered my eyes a moment before realising I needed to get onto my next lecture.

"Well if I can be excused, I have another lecture to attend"

"Of course, go go Daniel," said Professor Hatton "I wouldn't want to keep you from your studies"

I nodded my head once more and bid my goodbye to the both of them.

A few days later the full bunkhouse was called into the main hall by Sergeant Winters.

"Alright boys as of today there's going to be some changes around here. You may have noticed, since your arrival and over the basic training weeks, that officers based here at Madison have observed you. Decisions have been made and each one of you has been personally selected by an officer, to whom you will be assigned and serve for the rest of your time here at Madison. Each one of you will report to my office when called for where you will be told which officers you have been assigned to. You will then report directly to them."

Sergeant Winters returned to his office and closed the door. After a few moments, the door opened again and Larson, Sergeant Winter's server exited holding a list.

"Lewis, Martin"

Martin and I exchanged glances a moment before he made his way to Winter' office. The rest of us waited, in silence, for our names to be called. A few long minutes later, Martin exited the office and headed directly for the front door of the bunkhouse. Larson was already calling the next name. One by one, each zoner filed in Winters office, before exiting the bunkhouse. I was to be the last. Larson needn't have called my name, but he did so and I made my way to Winters office.

"Daniel" said the Sergeant as I entered the room and stood before his desk. He beckoned for me to sit, as he glanced down at his papers before him "You have been selected by Colonel James Paterson"

He looked up at me

"Have you met Colonel Patterson?" he asked

"We were introduced last week by Professor Hatton" I replied "Although I have seen him about the campus"

Sergeant Winters nodded and sat back in his chair.

"His office and quarters are located on the fourth floor of the officers building Alpha, he'll be expecting you."

"Yes Sir" I replied standing up "Thankyou Sir"

"Send Larson back in as you leave please Daniel"

I exited and informed Larson that Sgt Winters wanted him before making my way out of the bunk house and across the way towards officers building Alpha. A desk sergeant sat inside the main hall and stopped me enquiring as to my business there.

"I've been told to report to Colonel Patterson" I informed him

"Name?" he asked

"Jackson, Daniel"

He glanced down a list of names in front of him.

"Ok, take the stairs, fourth floor, turn left, second door on your right is the Colonels office."

"Thankyou" I nodded in response and headed for the stairs.

As I clambered up the flight, I found myself feeling apprehensive. I was unsure why, but my previous conversation with Martin was coming to mind. 'Serving is different'. I shook off the thoughts and continued finding myself on the fourth floor. I turned left along the hall and went through the double doors finding myself in a large corridor. I noted a server standing stock still outside a door on the left-hand side at the far end of the hall. I passed the first door on y right and with a deep breath found myself in front of the second door. A plaque on the door informed me I was at the Colonels office. I knocked on the door and waited for access, a moment later the door opened before me.

"Daniel" beamed the Colonel as he opened the door "Come on in"

I entered into a spacious comfortable office, with a view overlooking my own bunkhouse. The Colonel closed the door behind me and ushered me to a seat in front of his desk.

"Guess this has come as a slight surprise?" he said, sitting in the chair beside me

"No Sir" I started "Well yes and no, I figured eventually I would be assigned to someone, I just...I guess I've been wrapped up in my studies and such... I was just talking to my roommate last week about serving, I hadn't realised how long it had been since any of us had"

"Final training tends to consist of quite a bit, so things tend to be strung out at the beginning in order for you all to adapt to added responsibilities. Also gives us officers a chance to observe and decide who we want" replied the Colonel "How are you enjoying Madison?"

"I'm really enjoying my studies here, to be honest I found the first few weeks here hard going because I as away from my studies so long"

"Yes all your Professors speak highly of you, as well as your Training officers, you seem to throw a unreserved effort into anything your assigned to, I like that."

"Thankyou Sir"

"Well cutting to the chase, you are here to serve, and hopefully you haven't been kept from it too long to know your place and understand what's initially expected of you. Of course as we get to know each other, there will be other aspects of serving you'll be introduced too. Final training doesn't just involve academic studies and military training to send you out into the world. But we'll get to that later, first off, lets have a drink and get to know each other a little better."

He stood and beckoned me to follow, there was a dividing door between this room and the next and I followed him as he approached and went through it. It led to his personal quarters, a small quaint miniature apartment consisting of seating area, a small kitchen and table for two. A small hall led to the bathroom and a spacious bedroom. Taking this small apartment into account as well as the office, it was evident there were four quarters on this floor and subsequent floors and obviously in each officers barracks set about the Complex. The Colonel approached a small cabinet and opened a small hatch revealing some bottles and poured out a glass of semi dark liquid into each, and dropped in a few ice cubes with it.

He handed me one and sat on the small couch in the room, directing me to sit beside him, as he took a drink. In the next few hours we exchanged stories, he asked me questions of my life before coming to Madison, and I told him dutifully and honestly everything, from the day I left the zones to the training camps, my transfer to Cassius and my eventual love of languages and ancient history and archaeology. He in turn told me of his love of the military, his determination to become a pilot, before he turned his interest to the training camps and how he eventually had come to Madison a few years earlier. He also truly did have a keen interest in history studies, something I had been pondering about, thinking his presence at the lectures had all been to be observing me, it had been in part, but he also enjoyed listening to some of the lectures. My enthusiasm of the subjects had brought more under his scrutiny and attention.

Neither of us had realised how much time had passed, and I found I hadn't spoken to anyone in such great detail in my life as I had with him. The drink, another luxury I wasn't used to, had relaxed me enough to be able to answer his questions without much reservation, and also put forward some of my own. Eventually he glanced at his watch and set his now empty glass on the table in front of him.

"We'll have to wrap up this conversation for tonight Daniel. I assume you'll want to get in some study time tonight" I nodded in agreement, although a little disappointed that time had passed so quickly, I had enjoyed talking with him. We stood and he escorted me to the door of his quarters.

"Report back here in the morning, 09.00 sharp and we'll look over your schedule, we'll have to arrange some adjustments of it." he said as he opened the door

"Yes Sir" I replied stepping out "Goodnight Sir"

"Goodnight Daniel"

I made my way back to my bunkhouse, where a few others were eventually filtering in from their assigned placements. It was getting late but I found most of my fellow bunkmates in the kitchen/dining area hastily eating supper. I grabbed a plate and sat down, joining in with the light conversation. Larson came in an informed us that we had an extended evening in order for us to study. I was grateful for not missing out and disposed of my plate and ran up to my room to grab some books. I was surprised to find Martin lying on his bed.

"Hey, I didn't realise you were back, I didn't see you downstairs" I said as I took some books off the shelf.

"Yeah I got back earlier with some of the other guys, so I got some supper and decided to do some studying up here and wait for you to arrive back. You heading downstairs to do some studying?"

"Yeah you coming?"

"Yeah, did you notice if Banks was back? I wanted to go over some of the aero dynamics work with him"

"I think he was in the mess hall when I arrived back"

"Great"

I gathered my books and notes into a bundle under my arm and waited by the door as Martin searched for some notes. "So how did it go?" I asked him as he searched through a pile of papers and selected what he wanted.

"Great, I was selected by Colonel Havers, who'd you get?"

"Colonel Patterson"

We left our room and headed down to the study, Martin headed towards a table to join Banks. I settled myself at a side table and soon was lost in thought, making notes as I went. The hour was over too soon, and we made our way back to our rooms.

"Guess things are going to be changing around here" said Martin as we readied for bed "Schedules are going to be tighter than usual"

"Yeah I have to head over to Colonel Pattersons in the morning and go through my schedule with him, re-arrange a few things" "Me too, guess we should set the alarms for an earlier wake up. What time do you have to report by?"

"Nine am" I replied, climbing under the covers and resetting my clock alarm for an hour earlier, that way I could cram in a little more studying before I headed to the Colonels. We usually had a morning wake up in the barracks, but we had the option of getting up earlier if we wanted.

"Eight thirty for me" said Martin; "I'll get up whenever you do. I'm assuming your setting the alarm to get in some study time as well"

"You know me so well" I grinned going along with the banter

Martin was just sliding under the covers of his bed when Larson shouted lights out along the hall. I turned and flicked the light switch bathing the room into darkness.

"Goodnight"

"G'night" came the reply from the hump that was occupying Martins bed.

The alarm seemed to sound all to quickly and Martin and I dragged ourselves from our slumber to get ready for the day ahead. After a light uniformed breakfast, I headed back upstairs for some books while Martin decided to have a light work out in the rec room. Eventually I was headed back over the green to Alpha House and was soon knocking on Col Patterson's office at 09.00 sharp. We spent the next hour re-arranging some of my schedule, thankfully it didn't cut too much into my lectures, which would be changing, as I was to undergo some exams in the upcoming months. It seemed the Colonel was determined to see me complete my studies to the best of my abilities and of this I was more than grateful to him. It was then that he broached the subject with me, which would soon bring me to a turning point, completing my training and bring me into life as a full subservient.

"Yourself and other zoners will be going away at the end of this week for some final training Daniel. You'll be gone for two weeks, in which you'll undergo a very important aspect of your future as a server"

"Can I ask what it entails Sir?" I asked with a meek curiosity

He was silent for a moment, before leaning back in his chair and swivelling slightly too and fro, his eyes seemed to burn into me as he pondered the question.

"I can't go into specifics as yet, however I can tell you it will be a very physical aspect of your serving. Things will certainly be changed around here. You've set a pretty high standard for yourself Daniel, so I expect good reports to come back from this"

"Yes Sir"

"Your barracks officer will inform you in greater detail as to when you leave and such, you'll be accompanied by other servers from the different barracks on the campus"

I wasn't sated on the details of the excursion I was about to undertake, but it seemed the Colonel had nothing more to say on the matter and we swiftly moved on to other things. For the next three days I worked my new schedule and things started to slot into place. In the three days, Sgt Winters did indeed inform me and others of the barracks, that we would be going away, although he gave as much away about it as Colonel Patterson. We were merely told to pack our belongings, and be ready to leave early on the day of our departure. Until then we were left to ponder on what it would entail between ourselves. I busied myself going over work with my lecturers; I worried I would miss too much time over the two weeks to keep up with my studies in order to take my exams. I was put at ease by being told I would have an extended time to catch up on the work missed and take the exams at a later date of which I was very grateful. The subject didn't arise once more between myself and the Colonel, apart from a quick mention the day before departure when he asked me if I was prepared to leave.

The next morning, at 05.00 hrs I was sitting on a coach along with other zoners, Martin alongside me, on the way to a final point of our training. Little did we know it would change our way of serving, and ourselves in the process.


End file.
